


An Act Worthy Of Voldemort

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was an act worthy of Voldemort. An act he couldn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act Worthy Of Voldemort

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry smiled grimly from the window of his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

If only the Dursley's could see me now. This, this world worships Harry Potter, who is going to save them from the big evil. Muggles don't know it, but I'm going to save thousands of them. I have already, by my existence. I wonder if they'll ever know...

I could tell someone. Somehow, they'd tell others. Pass it on. A story about a savior being abused would spread like wildfire. I could get out of that place, and I'd never go back. They would be punished, maybe even killed.

But no, that's not me. That's an act worthy of Voldemort.

I'd never hurt them like that.

It took 3 more years, but Voldemort did do it. He killed the Dursley's.

That was why, when facing Harry, a Harry who'd been fighting for so long, and had finally given up, Harry said Thank you.

Because deep inside, Harry was celebrating that he'd been right. Voldemort killed the Dursley's. He was glad.


End file.
